Jealous
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Spaily. From a Tumblr prompt. Paige starts spending more time with Hanna and Spencer gets jealous. For the most part, Emily finds it amusing to watch.


"Paige!" Spencer warned when Paige plopped down right next to her, dripping wet. "You're going get my book wet."

Paige rolled her eyes and made a point of peeking at the book, water from her hair dripping all of Spencer's arm. She laughed when Spencer squeaked in alarm and leaned away from her. "Sorry. What are you reading anyway? Why aren't you in the water?"

"Because I'd much rather sit here." Spencer answered, closing her book and setting it aside before Paige had a chance to drip on it. "Besides, someone has to keep Hanna company."

"You aren't exactly keeping me company." Hanna said, drawing Paige's attention towards her. She was lying at Spencer's side, apparently sunbathing. "You're mostly just ignoring me."

"Same thing, at least I'm sitting with you." Spencer replied sourly. "If you could swim this wouldn't be a problem."

"Whoa, wait." Paige sat up slightly, looking over at Hanna in surprise. "You can't swim? Seriously? Didn't you swim out of the lake though?"

"Seriously." Hanna confirmed disinterestedly. "That was more of a doggy paddle and we weren't far from shore."

"But…Emily…" Paige shook her head, seemingly at a loss for words. She noticed Spencer smirk and roll her eyes but she didn't call her out on it. She was too fixated on the subject at hand. "Your best friend is a swimmer, why didn't she teach you?"

"She wouldn't let me teach her." Emily herself answered, plopping down next to Paige. "She said that she'd rather be forced into studying than have to get into 'that germ infested water'."

"Well it is!" Hanna leaned up on her elbows and pushed her glasses up to the top of her head. "Do you know what people do in public pools, Emily? It's really gross. And the sea is worse, there's…fish and bugs."

"My pool isn't public." Paige offered casually. "I could teach you if you want."

"Teach me to swim?" Hanna echoed sceptically. "That seems like it would take a lot of effort. Plus chlorine is bad for my hair, I'd rather not know how to swim."

"At least let me give you one lesson." Paige bargained hopefully. "If you don't want to learn after that or if your hair is somehow damaged we can stop. Please?"

Hanna huffed out a sigh. "Your girlfriend really doesn't let up, does she?"

"No." Spencer and Emily answered in unison.

"Fine, I'll let you teach me."

Paige grinned brightly. "It's going to be great, you'll see. You'll be swimming properly before you know it."

"Mhmn." Hanna lay back down and slipped her sun glasses back down.

Paige telling Emily and Spencer that she's going out with Hanna.

XXX

"Where are you going?" Spencer sat crossed legged on Emily's bed, watching Paige as she ran her hand through her hair. There was no doubt about the fact that Paige was clearly getting ready to go out, Spencer just wasn't sure where.

"I'm going out with Hanna." Paige answered, turning around to look at Spencer and Emily. "Remember? I said I would go to the mall with her at least once if she keeps up with the lessons."

"She's going to make you try on dresses, I hope you know that." Emily said, looking up from her laptop. "And she's probably going to convince you to buy them too."

Paige frowned at the thought. She'd had a vague idea that Hanna would make her try on things she wouldn't usually wear but there was no way she wanted to buy them. "At least she promised to buy me dinner."

Emily shook her head. "You'll end up buying that too. Hanna has ways of talking people into doing whatever she wants."

"Wait, you're going to dinner with Hanna?" Spencer asked before Paige had a chance to speak up. "Tonight?"

"Yeah." Paige nodded obliviously, pushing her hair back from her face. She turned to stare into the mirror and finally settled on putting her hair up.

"But tonight is date night." Spencer pointed out. She sat forward slightly, watching Paige intently. "And you went out with Hanna yesterday and the day before…_and_ on Monday when you tried to teach her how to swim."

Paige shrugged and tied her hair back. "I promised her I would go out again. If it means that she lets me teach her I don't mind." She turned around and fixed Spencer with a pointed look. "You said we don't have a date night, remember?"

Spencer shook her head. That was beside the point. hat was just something she had said because the idea of having a date night was stupid. They definitely did have one and Paige was about to skip it. "We always spend our Friday nights together, you said so yourself."

"Tomorrow." Paige promised distractedly. She made sure she had her keys before she moved forward and gave Spencer a quick kiss as way of goodbye. "We can have date night then."

Emily leaned over to reach Paige, giving her a quick kiss. "Make sure Hanna doesn't make you spend too much money. And don't let her spend too much either, she never knows when enough is enough."

"Got it." Paige nodded and turned, walking out of the room.

Spencer frowned as she watched her go. She glared at the door Paige had walked out of until she heard the front door open and close downstairs. Glancing at Emily she was surprised to find her watching her expectantly. "What?"

"You're jealous." Emily said accusingly.

"No, I'm not." Spencer turned away and crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Yes, you are." Emily smirked. Spencer was only proving her point by disagreeing with her. "That's your jealous face."

Spencer swatted Emily's hand away when she prodded gently at her cheek. "I don't have a jealous face because I do _not_ get jealous."

"So you're okay with Paige going out with Hanna tonight?" Emily asked sceptically. "I'm fine with it but I'm not jealous but…"

"How can you be fine with it?" Spencer snapped, effectively cutting Emily off. "Paige is going out to dinner with _Hanna_ on date night. She's having date night with Hanna instead of us."

"I don't really think it's a date, Spence." Emily said, somewhat amused by Spencer's blatant jealousy. "They're going to the mall and then they're going for dinner, that's all."

"Exactly! Two people having dinner together is a date." Spencer answered like it was the most obvious thing and gave her a perfectly good reason to be jealous. "Lunch and breakfast are both fine but dinner between _two_ people is a date."

Emily stared at Spencer for a long moment before going back to her laptop. "You're crazy."

XXX

"No, no, no…" Paige laughed as she watched Hanna's feeble attempt at punching thin air. "Okay, look…" she stepped close to Hanna's back and lightly gripped her wrist, aligning their forearms. "Don't put your thumb inside your fist, put it under your curled fingers, that way you won't hurt or break your thumb when you punch the person."

"This is getting ridiculous." Spencer muttered through gritted teeth from her seated position on Paige's back steps. Paige and Hanna were standing by the pool, thankfully fully clothed though that didn't make it much better. "They're all over each other."

"_You're_ ridiculous." Emily said, giving Spencer a light nudge. "Relax, would you?"

"Okay great, now you'll want to put your weight behind the punch or it's not going to be very good. Ready? I'll do it with you. Make sure you punch with your first two knuckles and bend your fist forward a little bit. You don't want to hurt your hand and this means you'll get a stronger punch in anyway."

"_Seriously?"_ Spencer seethed as she watched Paige close her fist around Hanna's so they were effectively pressed against each other. "That's flirting. They're totally flirting!"

Emily coughed to hide a soft laugh. As ridiculous as it was, Spencer's jealousy was amusing to watch.

"Ready?" Paige checked.

"Uh…" Hanna leaned back slightly into Paige, wanting to make sure that the attempt would actually work this time. "Ready when you are."

Emily clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid bursting into laughter. She was sure Spencer had actually just _growled_.

"Okay…and punch." Paige moved her body with Hanna's as she threw the punch. Unfortunately the force caused Hanna to stumble forward slightly and Paige was forced to wrap her arm around Hanna's waist to hold her steady. "Whoa…maybe try not falling over when you're _actually_ punching someone. The point is to give yourself time to get away, not end up injuring yourself."

Hanna pulled away from Paige and lightly shoved her shoulder. "Smartass."

"Okay, that's enough!" Spencer stood up from the steps, her face slightly flushed with anger, and stormed forward as Hanna and Paige turned to her in confusion. "_You_…" she pointed to Hanna. "Stop flirting with my girlfriend!"

"Wait, what?" Paige looked between Spencer and Hanna in surprise. "Spencer, she wasn't flirting with me. I was just teaching her how to punch and…"

"Yes, I was." Hanna interrupted, smirking at Spencer. "I was absolutely flirting with her."

If at all possible, Spencer only looked more furious. She barely noticed Emily walk up next to her and lightly grip her wrist to calm her down. "You _what_?"

"Sorry." Hanna laughed at the look on Spencer's face. "Your jealousy is way too funny. You're like…turning red…" she waved her finger in front of Spencer's face only to have her try to slap it away. Thankfully she moved her finger just in time. "Hey, that could have hurt! It's a good thing Paige has been teaching me a few things, huh?"

Spencer made to take a step forward only for Emily to grab her quickly and Hanna to flit away, laughing loudly.

"And that's my cue. Paige? I'll call you."

Paige was left staring after Hanna, as confused as when the conversation had first started. She slowly turned to Spencer and Emily. "Uh…"

"God, Paige, you're so oblivious!" Spencer exclaimed angrily before she tore away from Emily and moved back to the house, most likely to calm down.

"Don't worry." Emily stepped forward and kissed Paige's cheek. "Her ignoring you for a few hours because she's angry will be made worth it by the jealous sex later."

Paige's eyes lit up. "Jealous sex?"

Emily nodded her head. "I knew what Hanna was planning right away but Spencer's been hanging onto this for a few days now. The sex is going to be amazing. Trust me, you'll be thanking Hanna later."

THE END.


End file.
